Beastly
by maila08
Summary: Eighteen year old Mako is the spoiled, shallow and most popular bender at RCHS. He foolishly chooses, June, a witch pretending to be a high school student as his latest victim. To teach him a lesson she turns him into a beast. Now he has 1 year to find someone to love him. Korra, the Avatar, and a girl who he thinks is crazy, may be his only chance to prove that love is never ugly.
1. Looks and Bending are Important

Mako grinned in satisfaction as he glanced at his toned muscles in the mirror. He had been doing weights, working out, and eating lots of protein to improve his muscles a little more. He placed a shirt over his head and fixed his hair as the maid walked in. She shook her head at him. The Firebender chuckled before turning round to face her.

"Still don't approve of my 'vanity'?" he sarcastically said.

"You look at yourself so much in the mirror that it's going to suck you in one of these days," Katara simply replied picking up his clothes.

"Didn't ask for your opinion."

"Didn't need you to."

The Firebender rolled his eyes at her. "Is Tarrlok here?"

"You mean, your father?"

"He doesn't deserve that title," Mako said through his teeth. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself," he added grabbing his backpack.

"Reminds me of someone," she muttered shaking her head.

* * *

"Hello Avatar Korra," Lin greeted the girl. "Welcome to Republic City High School."

"Thank you," the teenager responded.

"Bolin will be showing you around, you have the same classes together, so you shouldn't get lost," the principle continued.

"Hello, I'm Bolin," the Earthbender introduced himself with a smile.

The Avatar smiled back.

"Korra."

"Well Korra, let's go to class," he said leading the way.

"Avatar?" Lin called. The Waterbender turned around. "There will be elections for the school executive board today, you should watch, you'll be working together with the elected president."

The teenager nodded but inwardly groaned. She hated politics.

* * *

Both Benders were walking down the hallway to class when she spotted an older boy bullying what appeared to be a nonbender. The Avatar narrowed her eyes at the bully and walked over to him. Bolin tried to stop her but it was too late. She pushed the teenager back.

"What the-" Mako began.

"Leave him alone," Korra replied through her teeth.

The Firebender raised a brow.

"Says who?"

"Me."

He scoffed.

"And you think I'm going to listen to a Water Tribe girl because…?"

"Let me show you," she replied throwing water right at his face. The Firebender was definitely pissed off now and he summoned a flame in his hand before throwing it at the girl. She sidestepped and threw a bigger flame at him which he barely avoided. His eyes widened.

"Damn it," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"You're the Avatar," Mako began. "And I'm an idiot."

"Both are true," she agreed crossing her arms.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't care if you're the Avatar or not, stay out of my way," the Firebender stated as he bumped her shoulder on purpose. The Waterbender was ready to launch another attack but stopped when she heard a bell. She groaned, it was her first day at school and things were going wrong already.

* * *

"Who is that cocky Pretty Boy?" Korra asked as they walked to the stage.

"Most popular kid at school which has an ego the size of the Earth Kingdom," Bolin replied.

"You can say that again."

"Next up running for President, Mako," the Principle announced. The Avatar's mouth dropped when she noticed who it was.

"True or False," Mako began. "Bending is the coolest thing in the world."

Everyone muttered in agreement, even the Nonbenders. The Avatar did too.

"It does suck for those who can't bend. They missed the popular boat. The only thing you losers can do is embrace the suck. Bender's get it better, that's just the way it is."

Korra resisted the urge of knocking the teenager of his platform.

"So," he continued. "What does this have to do with electing me as President? Nothing much except, you aren't going to elect me because I'm going to treat benders and nonbenders equally. I'm not. You're going to elect me because I'm the richest, popular bender, and most good looking guy in school."

Everyone cheered the Firebender on except for Korra, Bolin and a girl who wore gothic like clothes. The Avatar eyed her with curiosity. She had jet black hair and wore a band around her top-knot with a skull. She was definitely not the popular type but there was something special about her, she could sense it.

* * *

"You did awesome babe," Asami congratulated her boyfriend with a kiss. He grinned.

"Yeah!" Tahno agreed. He was the Firebenders best friend. "You had them in the palm of your hand."

"Of course I did," he replied. "It's me."

"That's my boy."

"Did you notice the gothic slut?" he asked an obvious distaste in his voice. His two allies nodded.

"Just stay clear from the witch," the Waterbender reminded him.

He thought about doing that until he said all his promotion posters written all over with red marker. They all said, 'Don't embrace the suck'.

"Maybe it's just me," June began. "But shouldn't the President care about bringing benders and nonbenders together?"

"What do you care? Tramp."

"Throw it at someone deserving," she shot back at him glancing at Asami.

He growled.

"You know it's going to be interesting seeing you work with the Avatar in the executive board," June continued. "Well hopefully your bandwagoners stop fearing for their social lives and make the right choice."

"Go to hell," he shot back. The girl simply smiled and walked away. He turned over to look at Korra.

"Oh and may add? Wow. Looks and bending are important to you."

"They're important to everyone, except you, clearly."

"I'd watch your tone with me," June warned before walking away. The Firebender scoffed before looking at the Avatar.

"Look, I don't know what game you are playing but if you wanted press, I-," he began.

"I didn't ask her to speak for me, I can do that myself," the Avatar replied.

"Doesn't look like it."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't mess with me."

"I can say the same," he replied before walking way.

* * *

"How was school?" Tonraq asked.

"Lame," Korra grumbled throwing her backpack down.

"Did you get into a fight already?" Senna asked a hint of concern in her voice. The Avatar scowled.

"I didn't start it this time."

Her parents shook their head. The key words were 'this time'.

"Please try to keep peace," her father begged.

The Waterbender sighed heavily.

"I'll try," she said. "But I'm not making any promises."

"That's our girl," her mother replied kissing her head. Korra smiled for a minute before remembering the stuck up jerk she met. It was going to be a long school year.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, just changed a couple of things...including the title...lol...this is what happens when you publish at midnight...


	2. Working Together

"How are you?" Tarrlok asked as he walked into the living room where Mako was sitting, playing with his X-Box 360. He quickly put the control down.

"Good," he replied. His father gave him a confused look before motioning to her Bluetooth. Of course, Mako thought.

"Ran for president."

"That's nice," the man replied grabbing his lunch. "Not you, I was talking to my son."

"Did us proud."

"Good for you."

"Burned the school down too."

"Terrific," Tarrlok replied before raising a brow to look at his son. "I have to go," he told whoever he was talking to.

"So that's what it takes to get your attention?" the Firebender asked.

"Look, my assistant got fired; she needed a little pep talk."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, she lost her bending to Amon, and wasn't all that pretty to begin with," Tarrlok noted. "People like benders that look good. Anyone who says otherwise is either a nonbender and/or ugly."

"Like I was saying, I-," he began but stopped when the phone rang.

"Councilman Tarrlok," the Waterbender replied grabbing the plate and heading to his personal office.

The Firebender growled and looked up to notice the maid watching him.

"What?"

"Just wanted to let you know I'm going home for the night."

"Why? Because you have to take care of your sixteen children?"

"My three children are in the South Pole, which you know."

"Whatever."

The Waterbender continued to stare at him.

"Did you lose something?" he snapped.

"No."

"Then what are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Katara whispered going out the door.

Mako sat there for a minute, thinking of the maid's words. She had meant something else but he couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

_Korra was surrounded by chi blockers. They had ropes around her wrists and she tried to firebend to get them away from her. She felt a sharp pain on her back and collapsed on the floor. When she came to, a pair of chi blockers helped her on her knees. She gasped when she saw Amon step out from the shadows._

_"I received your invitation, young Avatar," he stated a hand going to her forehead; she closed her eyes tightly praying to the Spirits he wouldn't take her bending._

_He grabbed her face. "Our show down while inevitable, is premature, although it would be simplest thing to take your bending right now."_

_Her eyes reflected the fear she felt._

_"I won't," he reassured._

_She glared at him._

_"But I assure you," he continued. "I have a plan and I'm saving you for last. Then you'll get your duel, and I will destroy you."_

Korra sat up with an ear piercing scream. She shook all over and was covered with a thin layer of sweat. The Avatar was only on her undershorts and wrappings. She pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them before breaking down. Within minutes her father and mother were on the bed next to her. Tonraq held her tightly against his chest wrapping a blanket around her as his daughter cried.

"It's ok," Senna soothed running her fingers through Korra's hair.

"He could have taken it," the teenager sobbed. "But he said he was saving me for last."

"Shh, it's ok Korra," her father whispered. "We're right here. Nothing is going to happen to you."

The Waterbender clung onto her parent's till she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Korra!" Bolin greeted with a smile.

"Hey," she replied rubbing her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Didn't really sleep much last night."

"Why?" he asked concerned.

"We should get to class," Korra replied avoiding his question.

* * *

Everyone was clapping, well everyone besides the same three people who didn't agree with the Firebenders campaign. Korra scowled at the thought of having to work with him. She hated politics and she had a feeling she would hate it more now that she had to deal with him.

Mako grinned as he crossed his arms, enjoying the attention. He looked over at the Avatar's direction and gave her a wink. The girl narrowed her eyes at him before turning away. He laughed. This presidency thing was going to be interesting.

* * *

*A week later

"I really think it should be an all bender's dance," Mako insisted.

Korra rubbed her temples; she was going to burn that guy's head off one of these days.

"No," she countered. "We are going to treat benders and nonbenders equally, so get used to it, chump."

"Who you calling chump?"

"Who else?"

"You know you are so infuriating sometimes," he muttered.

"And you're a jerk," she stated standing up. The Firebender glanced up at the Avatar and zeroed in on her face. She had dark patches under her eyes.

"Hey, have you been sleeping?" he asked.

She clenched her jaw.

"What do you care?"

"I don't but," he replied with a shrug. "I just don't think I should be discussing something this important with an Avatar that is probably not even paying attention.

The Waterbender scowled.

"Well what do you suggest, Mr. Hat Trick?"

"Take a nap; it's another two hours before we have to meet with the rest of the board."

Korra thought about it.

"I think I will," she said sitting back down, crossing her arms on the desk and placing her head on top of them. Within seconds she was out for the count.

The Firebender starred at her with curiosity. For someone who got on his nerves, she was really pretty and not that of a personality wise. He shook his head. Personality wise? Since when did that matter to him? Life was about looks and bending. If you were missing either, you were out of the fame. Not to mention she was in favor of nonbenders who he couldn't stand. Mako sighed. This girl was crazy, but they were going to have to work together. Whether they liked it or not.

* * *

A/N: For my LoK series fans: revisions are being made, keep your pants on...lol...will publish soon. :)


	3. Proposition

"Why are you looking so depressing?" Mako asked.

Tahno sighed deeply before looking around. "If I tell you, do you swear not to tell anyone?"

The Firebender shrugged. "Sure."

"Amon took my bending," he whispered.

"What?"

"Shh! Keep it down!" the Ex-Waterbender harshly whispered.

Mako looked at the teenager for a moment. He disliked nonbenders to no end and now his best friend was one of them. He seriously thought about being a total ass and make it publicly known but decided not to because as much as he hated those people, this guy and him had been friends since they were children.

"This isn't going to change anything, right?" his best friend asked nervously.

"No," he replied. "It won't."

Tahno smiled before frowning.

"What is it?"

"The witch is really mad," he answered gesturing at June.

The Firebender raised a brow at the witch before an evil grin spread across his lips and he started to walk after her. Tahno grabbed his arm.

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see," he answered. "Hey June!"

The nonbender rolled her eyes at the voice and continued to walk, her hands in her gothic robes' pocket. The boy was at her side a few seconds later, a smile on his face.

"What do you want, Mako?" she asked clearly annoyed.

"To apologize."

"Is 'bullshit' one word or two?" she remarked, not buying it.

"No, it's not like that. I really am sorry, I didn't win by a landslide you know," he replied trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"Whatever."

"Look, I have two VIP passes for the dance, you want one?"

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"What's the catch?" June asked starring into his amber eyes.

"No catch."

She eyed him suspiciously before continuing to walk.

"So it would be like going with you?"

"Yeah."

"What about your girlfriend?"

"You were right, she was a tramp," Mako replied.

"Look I don't know what game this is, but I'll play," the nonbender finally said.

"Really?" he asked clearly amused.

"Oh everyone deserves a second chance, and you know what people say about me don't you?"

"Vicious gossip," he quickly replied.

"And only idiots screw with witches," June replied before leaning forward to whisper, "Careful now."

The Firebender grinned. This was going to be an interesting dance.

* * *

"It should be green."

"Red."

"Green."

"Red."

"Ugh!" Korra yelled frustrated. "Why red?"

Mako shrugged. "It's my favorite color."

The Avatar pouted and he couldn't help letting out a laugh.

"You are impossible."

"Why should it be green?"

"You mean besides that is supposed to promote Environmental Consciousness?" she sarcastically asked.

"Oh right. Had totally forgotten about that."

The Waterbender sighed.

"So who are you going to the dance with?" he smugly asked.

She raised a brow.

"No one."

"Bet you're going out with that dorky Earthbender of yours," Mako teased.

Korra growled.

"I'm not taking a date," she replied moving towards the door. He leaned against it crossing his arms.

"Why not?"

"Why are you so interested in knowing?" she shot at him.

"I want to know who my assistant is going with."

"Excuse me?" the Avatar asked. "I am not your assistant, if anything you're mine."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

He laughed shaking his head.

"Seriously, who are you going with?"

"Seriously, I'm not going with anyone."

The Firebender raised a brow and smiled.

"Aren't you going to ask, who I'm going with?" he teased.

"Don't care," she replied.

He grinned.

"Are you sure?"

She sighed heavily rubbing her temples.

"I'm sure."

"I can ask you out."

The Waterbender gave him an incredulous look before face palming herself.

"Not interested."

The Firebender gave her a shocked look.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why not?"

"You're too full of yourself, not to mention you aren't my type," she replied with a smug grin.

He raised a brow.

"Ditto."

"Have fun with Asami," Korra said pushing him out of the way so she could get out.

For a minute Mako stood there dumbfounded. It looked like he had met his match. He shook his head and smiled. This girl was definitely crazy.


	4. Nonbender

"You're a Bloodbender?" Korra managed to choke as Amon held her in mid air.

"Very observant," he replied before thrashing her around the Pro Bending arena.

"But…you lied to all those people."

"A necessary cost."

"You'll never get away with this! When I get out of here I'm going to tell everyone what you are!"

He chuckled darkly.

"Are you so naïve that you think they would believe you?"

She said nothing as she tried to get up but he bloodbended her again making her kneel as he grabbed the back of her throat.

"You shouldn't have come alone," Amon said.

"No!" she yelled as she tried to break the hold the man had over her, but it was futile. The masked madman placed his thumb on her forehead. Korra panicked trying to get away from him but stopped when something inside her tore. She slumped forward and the man laughed.

"I told you, I would destroy you," he mused walking away.

* * *

"Korra?" she heard someone call.

The Avatar opened her eyes. She was on a stretcher in a white room. The people were fussy; she couldn't recognize any of them. She tried to move but felt too weak to do so.

"Where-," Korra began but couldn't finish.

"We're going to take good care of you."

"Her pulse is dropping."

"We need to get her to the ER."

"Korra, honey, stay strong," she heard a familiar voice said.

"Mom?" the teenager mumbled.

"We're right here," another familiar voice said soothingly.

"Dad?" she asked before letting out a cry of pain. Her whole body tensed and convulsed, but as fast as it started it ended.

"She's going into shock."

"We need you to step back!"

Korra tried to stay awake but before she knew it, everything went dark.

* * *

Senna was caressing her daughter's cheek as Tonraq held her hand. The teenager had been unconscious for two days already. The doctors had explained that her insides had somehow bled, probably due to being thrashed around, and it would take her a few days to recover. They never left her side, waiting for her to wake up. However, the Avatar's parents didn't know how to explain that to their daughter that her bending was taken and couldn't be restored.

* * *

Korra groaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes. There was an annoying beeping sound and something was on her face. She reached out for it but felt someone gently grab her wrist; she turned her head to the source and weakly smiled.

"No," Tonraq said gently giving her a small smile as well.

She turned to her head again and spotted her mother which was caressing her cheek.

"How you feeling, honey?" Senna whispered.

"Tired," the girl mumbled. "Where am I?"

"At the hospital."

Korra gave them a confused look before memories flashed.

"No," she choked realizing what had happened.

"It's ok," her mother soothed hugging her.

The girl broke down in tears. That was it. She was a failure, she and led the world and her parents down, and she was nothing now. Korra thought about how stupid she had been to run off after Amon. She should have asked for help, but it was over now. There was no turning back. She had lost her bending and with it, herself.

Tonraq wrapped an arm around them both, a tear streaming down his face. It broke his heart to see his only daughter like this. He knew she would be strong and recover, but the question was, how long would that take? And what would the aftermath of all of this, be?

"Sleep," he told her. Their daughter slowly began to close her eyes, letting her eyes lull shut. Maybe she would wake up and it would all be a dream, she thought. But the reality of it all was that it wasn't.

* * *

It was another two days before she was allowed to leave the hospital. The teenager was sitting up in bed, waiting for the doctor to come in. Senna hugged her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Korra gave her a weak smile. The Ex-Waterbender was pale, and still weak, but was slowly recovering.

"The press is outside," a nurse informed them. Tonraq growled. Korra looked down, ashamed, how was she supposed to deal with them?

"Korra," the doctor began seeing the distress in the girls face. "You are still the Avatar, whether you can bend or not has nothing to do with it. We still accept you. You'll be fine."

The teenager flinched slightly when he said Avatar. She didn't deserve the title.

"Is there another way we can leave?" Senna asked.

The doctor shook his head. "They're literally everywhere."

Tonraq saw the distress in her daughter and clenched his jaw.

"Then we'll simply go through them," he stated gently picking his daughter up. Korra covered her face with the hood of her parka before hiding her face against her father's chest. The family inhaled as they braced themselves for the piranhas outside.

"Avatar Korra is it true?"

"Did you get your bending taken away?"

"Will you be leaving Republic City?"

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this situation?"

Korra let out a small whimper at the last question. She was constantly being asked how her past life would have gone about things. He wouldn't have let this happen, she mentally answered.

Senna climbed on Naga's back and held out her arms. Her husband hauled their daughter on the animal as well and she wrapped her arms around the frail teenager. Tonraq climbed behind both of them and motioned the polar bear dog to go home. When they arrived there was even more reporters there. The Waterbender picked his daughter up and motioned his wife inside before turning to look at the press.

"If you are still here when I come back out, you are all going to have frozen heads," he said through his teeth. The reporters took a step back as he saw the glare in the man's eyes.

Tonraq lay his daughter down and she turned away from him and his wife.

"Everything is going to be ok," Senna assured.

"No," Korra whispered. "It's not."


	5. Not that Mean

It took a couple more days for Korra to be well enough to go to school. Her skin wasn't as pale as before and she was able to walk around without any pain. Amon had really tried to make sure she never recovered, twisting her insides almost beyond repair. Almost. The teenager didn't want to go back, not wanting to face her classmates, but her parents had insisted that she returned to her daily routine.

"Ready, Kiddo?" Tonraq asked with a smile.

"Sure," she muttered getting up.

Senna kissed her daughter's forehead.

"We love you so much," her mother said.

The Avatar managed to give her parents a small smile before heading out to school.

* * *

"Get out of my way!" a boy yelled.

Korra looked up to see a familiar Waterbender bullying a nonbender. She clenched her jaw and headed towards them. He pushed the bully and he staggered back at bit. At first he gave her a shocked look but then grinned.

"Look it's the Un-uhvatar," Tahno taunted. "Not all high and mighty now, are you?"

"Go to hell," she shot at him, there was no way she was going to let anyone punk her or anyone else.

The Ex-Waterbender raised a brow.

"Excuse me?"

"I may not be able to bend, but it doesn't mean I can't put you in your place any day I wanted to."

"Wanna bet?"

"You and me, Pretty Boy!" she said putting her backpack down.

"Thought you'd never ask," he replied a smug grin on his face.

Both teenagers encircled the other looking for an open shot.

"Come on little girl," he taunted. "Give me your best shot."

Korra narrowed her eyes and hit him right on the jaw, making him stagger backwards. He rubbed his jaw and punched her right on the stomach. The girl fell on her knees clutching her abdomen; he had knocked the air out of her. He grabbed the collar of her parka and slammed her against the lockers, raising his fist. Before he could deliver the hit a voice spoke.

"Let her go," Mako growled.

Tahno turned to look at his best friend.

"What?"

"You heard me. Let. Her. Go."

"Are you serious Bro?"

The Firebender narrowed his eyes.

"Do you want me to show you how serious I am, Bro?"

Tahno growled but released the girl who slumped to the floor. The Firebender slowly walked towards her and kneeled to her level. His eyes held a hint of concern and when he felt stares he stood up once again.

"Did you people lose something?" he barked. "Get a life!"

The crowd muttered incoherent things before dispersing. Once he made sure they were all gone he kneeled to her level again, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the contact.

"You ok?"

"What do you care?" she shot at him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to remain calm.

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't, now would I."

"Just leave me alone," Korra whispered making a move to stand up. He leaned forward to help her up and she panicked throwing her hands up trying to push him away. Her mouth dropped when she saw the boy fly towards the opposite wall. The Firebender was on the floor across from where she was a confused look across his face.

"I thought you lost your bending?" he managed to ask.

"I," she began looking down at her hands. "I can airbend?"

Mako got up and cautiously made his way to the girl, trying not to set her off again. She looked up at him as he stretched out a hand. She hesitated for a minute but took it and he helped her stand.

"Looks like it," he answered. "But how? I thought Amon had taken your bending?"

"I don't know," she whispered before slowly smiling. "I can airbend!"

"Yeah, I get that."

Korra shook her head. "You don't get it; I've never been able to airbend before."

He cocked his head to the side. "But, you're the Avatar; shouldn't you know how to bend all four elements?"

She shrugged.

"The other three elements came easily to me, except this one."

"Oh, well at least you overcame that block."

Korra sighed and picked up her backpack.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged.

"I'm not _that _mean, you know."

"But you hate nonbenders."

"You're not a nonbender," he pointed out.

"Not anymore. But when you stood up for me, you didn't know that I was able to bend something, yet you pretty much told your best friend off."

"Just thank me already."

She shook her head.

"And here I am thinking you've changed," she simply whispered before walking away.

* * *

"It's going to be green," Mako stated as the Avatar made a move to leave. Both benders had been working on the last details for the upcoming dance.

Korra gave him a confused look.

"The room, it's going to be green."

"Why the change of mind?" she asked.

"Well it is an Environmental Consciousness dance," he reminded her.

"Right."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Terrific."

He laughed.

"Sarcastic remark?"

"How did you know?" she teased.

"Whatever, it's late, and I have a date with Asami," he replied.

She nodded and walked out the door first. He went after her but turned to go the opposite direction.

"Mako?" she called.

He turned to look at her.

"Thank you," she whispered before walking out the building. He smiled.

"So, the most popular kid in school has a soft spot," June pointed out, leaning against the wall. He narrowed his eyes at her. Had she been there before? He could have sworn the hall was empty.

"Not a chance," he replied with a scoff.

"I'll be seeing you at the dance," she reminded him. The Firebender slowly grinned. Boy was she in for the surprise of her life.


	6. I'm worthy of you

Mako looked at himself on the mirror and grinned. He was wearing a red shirt with a black tie and a comfortable yet fancy black jacket. He headed over to the living room where Katara was cleaning many of the many mirrors there. He went to the table and his face turned bright red.

"Tell me you did not get a cheap ass rose!" he hollered.

"They didn't have the orchid," she replied calmly.

He scoffed.

"They didn't have it? I asked you two weeks ago to order it!"

"You told me yesterday," she reminded him.

"Ugh! I can't believe you screwed up something this simple!"

"It's not my fault you didn't get it together on time," the maid snapped back.

He gave her an incredulous look.

"Just listen," Katara began picking up a card that was on top of the box with the rose in it. "The White rose is a symbol of humility. It also says 'I'm loyal and worthy of you'. Kind of cute don't you think? It's better than a vain orchid."

"Tell that to Asami," he muttered grabbing the box.

* * *

"W-T-F?" Asami yelled.

"It also means 'I'm loyal and worthy of you'," he explained.

"I don't care what it means! I wanted an orchid!" she hollered.

"The maid screw up, I'm sorry!"

"Whatever," the nonbender said throwing him the rose before turning away.

Mako heard a smirk and turned around to glare at who it was. He had to admit, he wasn't surprised when he realized it was Korra. She wore a baby blue v-neck long sleeve with slacks. To him, she looked pretty good.

"I mean is it that bad?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"No, it's bad ass," she sarcastically remarked turning away from him. The Firebender gently grabbed her arm.

"I never did apologize for acting like such an asshole during elections," he told her.

"Just then?"

He growled.

"You know what I mean."

"And you want to do this now because…?"

"I just remembered," he replied sincerely.

Korra sighed.

"Apology accepted," she said.

"How long are you going to stay?" Mako asked.

"I'm actually thinking of leaving now, I'm kind of tired," the Avatar responded.

"Oh, you're too cool to stay or what?"

"You got it."

They laughed.

"Take a picture with me," she asked quietly, slightly blushing.

"What?" he replied both shock and amusement in his voice.

Korra rolled her eyes at him.

"It's for the school newspaper. Don't get too excited."

"Why does the newspaper need a picture of us?"

"To show that we aren't always on each other's throats, and are capable of working together."

"I guess," he teased turning to the photographer. "Make sure you get my good side."

The boy lifted his camera but Mako gestured him to wait as he put the rose on Korra.

"I'm worthy of you," she said looking into his eyes.

"What?"

The Avatar shook her head and half laughed.

"That's what White roses mean, I didn't…"

"Yeah, I'm just…"

"You guys ready?" the photographer asked.

Both benders nodded. Mako placed a hand on Korra's back and smiled when he saw her slightly blush. The Avatar smiled at the camera while he looked down on her admiring his classmate. She was beautiful. He heard a flash and shook his head. What was he thinking?

"I have to go now," Korra told him. He nodded.

"Hitting on the Avatar?" Tahno asked amusement in his voice.

The Firebender scowled.

"She wishes."

"You have a flesh eater at your four o'clock," the ex-waterbender stated.

He smiled.

"And here…we…go," Mako replied before turning to look at June.


	7. Embrace the Suck

"You actually bought it," Mako sneered.

June simply smiled.

"You bought I'd hook up with you?" he continued advancing towards her. "A ugly bitchy gothic tramp who embarrassed me and almost cost me the presidency? Think again, buy your own ticker, or here's a secret: sometimes they'll let you in 'cause you're eye candy. Is she eye candy?"

The nonbenders at the door nervously glanced at each other.

"Rules are she needs a ticket," one replied.

The nonbender cocked her head to the side, her smile still intact.

"Well, it sucks to be you."

"I only came to give you a second chance," June calmly stated.

"Guess I blew it," he mused turning away.

"I guess so," the nonbender replied. "But Mako?"

"What?"

"Best embrace the suck."

The Firebender felt the room turn upside down and froze for a second before turning away from the witch. June slowly smiled, muttering an incantation.

* * *

"Relax already, Mako!" Asami teased dancing with him. "I already forgave you."

He felt dizzy and everywhere he looked it seemed as he saw June, smiling at him. The nonbender frowned when he didn't respond. She leaned forward to kiss him but pulled back when she noticed he was sweating.

"Eww! You're sweating like a boarcupine!" she said with a scowl.

"Did you see the way she looked at me?"

"Who cares?"

"I have to go," he said leaving her. She shrugged and continued to dance with her friends.

* * *

The Firebender tumbled out of the club and headed towards his home. Everywhere he looked he saw June or people with tattooed faces. He went inside the elevator and clutched his head. It felt like it was going to explode! He got off on the roof and leaned over the balcony, trying to get some fresh air.

"How are you feeling Mako?" June asked coming out of the shadows.

"June?" he asked a little confused. The girl before him was the most beautiful he had ever seen. Her tattoos had disappeared and her Goth clothes were gone, replaced by a white dress. "What are you doing here?" the teenager added.

"I'm here for those who missed the 'popular boat'."

"What?"

"And all the ugly bitchy gothic tramp's."

"It was a joke," he replied.

"I didn't get it," she replied getting closer to him. "But pretty soon you will."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a year to find someone to love you," she continued grabbing his wrist. A tattoo of a tree appeared and Mako gasped. "Before the tree blooms again. When the spring flowers bloom, the year is up."

"What the-?"

"And either the words 'I love you' will release you from the spell or," she stopped for a minute to smile. "Stay like this forever."

"Like what?" the Firebender asked. June moved out of the way so he could look at himself in the mirror. "No," he gasped. His once fair skin had burns and scars all over. He no longer had his spiky hair and instead of eyebrows he had the words 'embrace suck'. The teenager touched his face that was completely covered by burns and tattoos.

"No," he repeated going on his knees to sob. "You can't do this to me!"

"I can," June replied. "And I have."

"No, please!"

"You should consider yourself lucky," she snapped. "I actually thought about turning you into a real beast, but I didn't want to make it even more impossible."

"But why?"

"This is who you are," she replied motioning to his cuts and burns. "As aggressively unattractive in the outside as you are on the inside."

"Take my bending! I'll do anything just don't make me look like this!" Mako begged.

She grinned. "You are willing to give up your bending? The thing you pride yourself in more than looks?" the nonbender asked clearly amused.

He nodded.

"Yes, take my bending, just make this go away."

June shook her head.

"Being able to bend is what turned you like this," June answered. "That is your curse," she added before disappearing.

"Wait!" he cried.

"_You have a year to find someone to love you…or stay like this forever…or stay like this forever…or stay like this forever…"_

Mako took off his shirt and noticed the same marks that were on his face. The Firebender went on his knees and broke down.


	8. Changes

Tarrlok sighed tiredly as he opened the door to his condo. He went to his living room to turn on the light but stopped when he heard someone speak.

"Don't turn on the light," it commanded.

"Mako?" the Waterbender asked. "What is going on?"

"Why do you love me?" his son whispered.

The Councilman raised a brow before letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm tired."

"I'm tired too, damn it!" the Firebender shot back.

Tarrlok took a step back.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Answer the question."

He waited for a moment.

"Because you are my son," Tarrlok replied as smoothly as he could.

"Would you love me even if I was ugly?"

The Councilman pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Answer it!" the teenager hollered.

"I'm tired of playing games," his father snapped turning on the lights. His eyes widened when he glanced to a teenager with burns and tattoos covering his whole body. "Mako?"

The Firebender nodded.

* * *

"Well?" Tarrlok asked.

The surgeon leaned back on his chair. "There's nothing me can do. His skin won't change."

"Have you tried everything? Skin grafts, face transplants, I mean look at him," he snapped motioning to the teenager besides him. "Look at him," he repeated.

"I know, but-"

"He doesn't want to live life looking like this. We'd risk anything to-," the councilman began.

"What?" the Firebender asked sharply before getting up.

"Mako, we are going to do something. We'll fix this," Tarrlok reassured going after his son.

"Yeah, because we'd risk anything, including me dying," he snapped.

The Waterbender stopped.

"No, that's not what I meant, it just came out that way," he quickly replied.

"Really? Or is that what you want? You want me dead don't you? You don't want a son that looks like this!" the Firebender yelled motioning to his face.

Tarrlok stared at him for a moment.

"No," he finally answered.

Mako went inside the door followed by his father.

"I have a surprise for you," his father added as they drove away.

* * *

Both benders entered a private condo at the edge of town. Katara was already there getting the place ready for his arrival. It was pretty nice, had a huge flat screen TV, his favorite movies, every game system he owned and in the middle of the room there was a motorcycle. His father gave him a forced smile.

"I thought about getting you that bike you always wanted."

The Firebender nodded.

"Katara will be staying with you," he added.

"Where's your room?" Mako asked.

Tarrlok motioned to an empty room.

"Right there."

"So, you're going to stay here?"

He hesitated.

"I'm keeping our old place as well."

"What? Why?"

"In case it gets too late for me to come home, I need somewhere to crash," the Waterbender explained.

Mako nodded and looked down.

"It's going to be ok," Tarrlok reassured hugging his son. "I have to go now. Be back later."

The teenager nodded knowing both statements were a lie.

* * *

"Hey Mako's been missing for a while," Korra told her Earthbending friend.

"Good riddance," Bolin replied.

"You think something happened to him?"

He shrugged.

"Rumor is saying that he went to finish the semester at London."

The Avatar thought about it for a moment, Mako wasn't exactly the foreign type. She sighed and decided to let things work out.

* * *

"Hi honey," Senna greeted.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Korra said giving both her parents kisses.

"How was school?" Tonraq asked.

"Kind of boring."

"Oh?" both parents said.

"Mako still hasn't come back."

Both Waterbenders looked at each other.

"So you like this Mako," her mother stated.

Korra's face turned bright red.

"What? No! It's not like that, I mean I'm only worried because he's president and if he doesn't come back then I have to do everything myself!" she blurted.

They chuckled.

"There isn't anything bothering you?"

"No."

"Right," her father muttered.

"Well, there is something," the teenager admitted. "But it isn't necessarily bothering me."

"What is it?" Senna asked.

"I-uh, I can," she began.

"You can what?" Tonraq questioned.

"I can airbend," she whispered.

"What?" they cried. "You can airbend?"

She nodded.

"Since when?"

"The day I went back to school, I mean I've tried to make not make it as obvious, but I wouldn't be surprised if someone has seen me."

"You need to try and not airbend," her mother said.

"If Amon found out, he'd want to take it away," her father added.

Korra flinched at the thought and nodded. She needed to keep her airbending a secret for as long as she could.

* * *

Mako's father never came back. He was stuck at his new home with Katara who tried to get through to him to no avail. The Firebender grew cold and would isolate himself. He stopped getting text messages from his friends. Friends, he thought bitterly. They had never been his friends and he might have never been a good friend either. He was alone now.

The teenager received an email with an attachment about a week after the dance. At first he had thought about deleting it, he didn't care to know about anything that reminded him what had happened that night, but a few weeks later his curiosity got the best of him and he opened it. Katara walked into the room and smiled when she saw the Firebender grin.

It was the picture he had taken with Korra. Mako stared at his old self before looking up to meet his maid's gaze. She quickly looked away and made a move to leave the room.

"Katara?" he called.

"Yes?"

"I understand now, what you meant."

She gave him a confused look.

"When I asked you what you were looking at," he explained. "You said nothing."

"And what do you think I meant?" Katara asked curiously getting closer to him.

"That I was nothing," he whispered. "I was, well probably still am, a spoiled rich, brat, cocky teenager that cared about no one. It's funny how I complained about my father not caring about anyone but himself, yet I was the same."

The Waterbender placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The key word being 'was'," she said sincerely before glancing at the picture on the screen. "So this is the girl that brings a smile to you after all these weeks."

Mako felt his ears redden.

"She's just a friend from school," he quickly replied.

Katara chuckled.

"She's very pretty," the maid noted. "Doesn't look shallow like that Asami girl of yours. Her eyes reflect sincerity and honesty."

The Firebender nodded.

"Korra isn't like the other girls. Well I mean besides that she's the Avatar that is."

The maid's eyes widened.

"She's the Avatar?"

He nodded.

"Well she is something, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she really is," Mako agreed smiling again.

* * *

**A/N: No I haven't forgotten about the other story with Mac and Karah…Yes revisions are being made…and No it won't be too long before it is published….just hang on, it will be worth it, scouts honor :)**


	9. Tutor

Mako was doing his daily pushups when he heard the doorbell ring. He raised a brow but continued to do his exercises. Katara probably hadn't heard it and figured she'd get it, but for some reason didn't. The bell rang again and the Firebender grabbed a shirt and peaked through the glass to see who it was. It was a middle aged woman, a bit shorter than he who wore a light green shirt and a green jacket with some sun glasses.

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested," he said.

The woman let out an annoyed sigh.

"Don't you usually ask who it is?" she snapped at him

He raised a brow and resisted the urge to blast her away with his Firebending.

"Fine, who is it?"

"The Earth Kingdom King," she sarcastically replied.

The Firebender narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not going to ask again, so either you tell me, or-"

"Or what? You're going to blast your own tutor away on her first day?"

He cocked his head to the side.

"My what?"

"Tutor you dunderhead! Your father sent me here."

"Tell him to take a hike!"

"My pleasure," she replied with a smirk. "But before I do how about you let me in and tell me all about how your daddy sucks."

"Saw right through that one did you?"

"Yeah, kind of ironic considering I can't actually see."

"You can't see?"

"What, are you deaf?" she snapped again.

He sighed and opened the door.

"I'm Toph," she introduced.

"Just come in," the Firebender growled. "Welcome to hell, I'll get Katara and she will show you around and explain what happened to me, and what I did to deserve this."

Toph was about to say something when he cut her off.

"Please, do as you as you wish. Gouge the old man for everything he is worth. He deserves it," he stated bitterly. "And I'm not surprised that he went to the edge of the world to find a blind tutor for his creep show son!" Mako added before storming off.

"Someone has issues," Toph muttered.

* * *

Katara walked into the living room to see Mako starring onto the TV as he watched a court case held by the council. His eyes zeroed in on his father. The Maid sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What are your kids like?" he whispered.

The Waterbender went to her neck and pulled out a locket with a picture of three children.

"Kya is the oldest and a waterbender, Bumi is my oldest son but he doesn't bend, and Tenzin is the youngest, an airbender," she explained.

"You just left them?"

She frowned.

"I couldn't bring them over here."

"Why not?"

"I just couldn't."

"So you just left them?"

"Parents do what is best for their children."

He just stared at her.

"There's a hole in my heart," Katara began placing a hand on her chest. "So I know you'll father will pull through."

The Firebender shook his head.

"I don't think so," he whispered.

The woman caressed his cheek and left.

* * *

_"Councilman Tarrlok, Leave a message."_

"It's me," Mako began. "Um, could you do me a favor? I-I know we're supposed to reschedule for next week, or maybe it was the week after. But-uh-maybe we should…maybe we should not pretend anymore…" he finished hanging up.

Tarrlok heard the message and thought about calling his son back. He was about to when another councilmember came into his office informing him that his presence was needed. The Waterbender sighed and nodded. His son would have to wait.

* * *

"So you want to learn something?" Toph asked walking into the room and throwing a book at him.

"I'll pass," Mako replied catching it and tossing it aside.

"You know you're just making yourself miserable. Might as well learn something," she began. "I can have you read some of the most depressing plays like Hamlet, or Othello, or maybe-"

"Not interested."

The woman sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"You're letting this condition of yours rule your life," she muttered. That got his attention.

"You don't know anything about me!" he hollered.

"Maybe," Toph agreed. "But I do know that you're wasting your life trying to get others to feel sorry for you! Boo-hoo the little rich kid can't get what he wants!"

The Firebender was shaking with anger.

"Alright, all-wise one, since you know so much, what should I do?"

"Get an education, it's the only thing you can do, for now anyways."

"And if I don't want to?" he asked.

"Then you can rot in this miserable hole of yours," she snapped. "Your little sob stories about how daddy neglects you have no effect on me. You are no better than he is if you let this get the best of you. Just pull yourself together and make Katara's and my life easier!" she added leaving him alone.

Mako stood there for a minute thinking about what his tutor had said. He sighed and picked up the book he had tossed. Wuthering Heights it said. The Firebender opened the book and began to read.


	10. Halloween

Mako had always liked Halloween. Out of all the holidays it was his favorite. He would dress up as the most monstrous thing he could think of, and now it was ironic that he was a monster, well he had always been a monster, from the inside. The Firebender sat by the windowsill looking at the kids who were asking for candy. Toph walked into the room and shook her head.

"Why don't you go out?"

He let out an annoyed sigh.

"Why do you think?"

"Well I don't know how you look like."

"Good, I think you would have run away by now."

Toph snorted.

"Yeah right, it's going to take more than a 'creep show' to scare me off."

"Right," he muttered.

"You know, you should take advantage of your condition," she suggested.

"And how exactly would I do that?" Mako snapped. "Do you have any advantages to being blind?"

"Actually I do."

The Firebender cocked his head to the side.

"That would be…?"

Toph walked over to where he was and leaned against the wall crossing her arms.

"I may not be able to see with my eyes, but there are other ways of seeing for me."

"How?"

"With my feet," she replied with a shrug.

"Your feet?"

"Yeah."

"How does that work?"

"I'm an earthbender," she said with another shrug. "I can feel the vibrations around me so I can see that way; I just can't make out faces."

"That's pretty cool," Mako replied evident amazement in his voice.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to take my advice?"

"How am I supposed to take advantage of my situation?" he asked again clearly annoyed.

"It's Halloween isn't it? You have been dressed up for like I don't know how many months's already, take advantage of it!"

He thought about it for a minute.

"Ok, I guess," he replied standing up. The Firebender grabbed his motorcycle and opened the door. He peeked out first and then took his bike out. A woman screamed and he made a move to get back inside but Toph slammed the door right on his face. He growled as he rubbed his nose.

"No way to go but out!" she called from the inside.

"Stupid blind tutor," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh you're deaf and blind too?" Mako shot at her.

"Why you little dunderhead! Wait till you come back!" the earthbender yelled banging on the door from the inside. He chuckled and took off to his High School's annual Halloween party.

* * *

The Firebender arrived at the dance and slowly took off his helmet. A couple of girls looked at him, their mouths dropped. He looked away and one of them grinned at him as they walked by him.

"Sweet," she said with a smile.

Mako smiled back and felt more confident walking into the mass of teenagers. They all complimented him on his "costume." He spotted a familiar figure in the middle of the crowd and hurried over to her.

"June!" he called.

The nonbender turned to look at him and kept dancing.

"I'm begging you!" he began. "Please make it end. Please!"

"I can't do that," she replied turning away from him.

"But I get it. I know what it's like to be ugly," he continued. "Five months is enough. I've learned my lesson."

June turned around to face him.

"You've learned nothing!" she snapped. "Find someone who can see better than you can."

He was about to say something but she simply turned away.

"Seven more months for someone to say 'I love you'."

He sighed. When he turned around his mouth dropped when he saw his best friend and girlfriend making out.

"Asami?" he whispered.

The pair quickly pulled about and he hid, putting on the hood of his jacket.

"That sounded like Mako didn't it?" Tahno said.

"Weird," Asami replied. "I must suck for not asking how he's doing."

"I suck more," the ex-waterbender replied.

"But honestly, with him gone," the nonbender began. "It's a relief. You know? I had to be mean to my own kind just to keep him entertained. Not cool."

"Yeah, let's just forget about him," Tahno said kissing her again.

Mako growled and took a step back bumping into someone.

"Hey!" a familiar voice yelped.

"Sorry," he muttered.

The girl turned over to see the pair making out and gagged.

"Unbelievable," she mumbled.

"Tell me about it."

"Love is not what it used to be," the teenager continued. "Everyone justwants to get inside everyone else's pants."

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend," he asked.

"Yes. But that obviously didn't stop her," she pointed out.

"Clearly."

"I wonder what is up girls now and days," she said. "Call me old fashioned but I always thought that love was about love letter, going out on dates, feeling each other's warmth, without doing anything inappropriate that is," the girl added absentmindedly.

He raised a brow highly amused by this girl who he hadn't turned to look at.

The girl blushed realizing what she had said.

"Well, you really don't have to be listening to me if you don't want to," she blurted.

"I don't mind, do you know that guy who they are talking about?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"What do you think of him?"

"Well he was a jerk."

He rolled his eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"But, you know what?"

"What?"

She hesitated.

"Never mind."

"No, tell me."

She sighed.

"It's just that," the teenager began. "There was something about him. I mean he saw things the wrong way and all, but there was a part of him that wasn't a complete asshole. I know it," she finished.

"There you are!" someone said. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Just a sec, Bolin! Well gotta go!" she said. "Uh nice meeting you I guess."

"Pleasure," the Firebender replied. He turned and his eyes widened. No wonder the voice was familiar. He had been talking with Korra the whole time! Mako smiled as he realized that she didn't hate him all that much; actually by the sounds of it not at all. He shook his head before making his way over to his motorcycle. That girl was one of a kind.


	11. Korra

Mako pushed his bike through the door and found Toph on the couch wide awake. He couldn't help but smirk. He was about to get an earful and he knew it.

"How did it go?" the Earthbender asked.

"It was ok."

She raised a brow.

"Alright, let's hear it, what went wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar," Toph said. "One of the advantages of having a seismic ability is that I can tell when you're lying, so just spit it out."

He sighed as he sat down next to his tutor.

"My dad used to say that how much people like you, is directly proportional to what you like," he whispered. "But they_** hated**_ me."

Toph stood quiet for a while before smirking.

"High School sucks, doesn't it."

"Got that right," he replied. "Wait, you went to regular school?"

She shook her head. "No, but my daughter did."

"You have a daughter?" he cried obvious shock in his voice.

"What are you trying to say, that blind people can't have kids?" she snapped.

"No, it's just I didn't picture you in particular with kids."

The Earthbender grumbled.

"Yeah, well I have one, a daughter."

"Why did high school suck for her?"

"Because she had a blind mother," Toph whispered.

Mako remained silent.

"Oh," he finally whispered.

"She was constantly being made fun of. I mean, she was never ashamed of me, she'd get into so many fights at school when kids said something about me."

"So she was an outcast because she stood up for her mother."

"Yup, and I thought people were supposed to be nice to blind people," she mused.

He let out a hallow laugh.

"Not a chance. Just like they're not nice to ugly people," the Firebender replied standing up. Toph grabbed his arm.

"How do you know?"

The teenager said nothing and pulled his arm away.

* * *

For the next couple of nights Mako would sneak off at night, always careful to not let people see him. He would always spot Korra coming out of school at the same time, at around 8 o'clock. He felt a little guilty knowing that with him gone she was stuff with doing everything herself, and probably had to take on the presidency. She usually went around the neighborhood, giving lunch bags to poor families, who were both benders and nonbenders. He smiled at that, he knew Korra was a nice girl, but he didn't know how much she did for people, it would explain why she always look so exhausted.

The Firebender followed the same routine, until one night Korra didn't go help the shelter but instead ran the opposite direction. Mako gave the teenager a confused look but followed closely behind, making sure not to be spotted by her or anyone else. The Water Tribe girl stopped in a neighborhood of nonbenders where the police was. He narrowed his eyes at another familiar figure.

"Please help us!" a woman cried to the Avatar.

"Everyone remain calm, I'm going to put a stop to this!" she answered heading over to a group of councilmen. "Tarrlok!"

The Waterbender glanced over to the young girl.

"Avatar Korra, we have the situation under control, go home," he informed.

"What are you doing? Turn the lights back on and let these people be!"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"This is an equalists rally!"

"These people are not equalists; they just want their rights back!" she snapped.

"We are benders and they are the enemy!" he snapped back before turning to the chief of police. "Round up these equalists!"

"No!" Korra objected standing in front of the mob. "You will not hurt these people!"

"How can you side with them?" Tarrlok asked evident disgust in his voice.

"I'm their Avatar too!" she replied firmly. "If you want to hurt them, you'll have to go through me."

"She can't bend, take her away," he ordered.

A group of metalbenders began to approach her and she took in a deep breath before blasting them away with air. The councilman and his comrades looked at her with shock.

"Don't underestimate me," she cautioned. "I may have lost water, earth, and fire but I still have air. Now leave of I'll make you leave."

Tarrlok took a step forward but was cut off by an airbender.

"You will let these people be," the man ordered. "We will discuss your 'curfew law' tomorrow."

"You can't do this," the waterbender spat.

"I can, Avatar Korra's vote count for two plus min is three, it's a tie so everything must halt, now stand down."

The Waterbender growled but nodded before instructing the police force to disperse.

Mako smiled at the scene. He had never seen anyone put his father in his place. The Firebender could only imagine how pissed off he was, to have been owned by a teenager. The Airbender went to Korra and spoke to her, a few minutes later the girl began to walk home and he hid once again, following from close behind. He waited till she was inside before turning to go to his own home.

* * *

"So where does Mr. Miserable run to every night?" Toph asked as soon as he walked through the door.

"Bite me," he answered.

"Careful what you wish for," she muttered.

"Mako, where do you go every night?" Katara asked curiously.

He hesitated for a moment as he sat down.

"I went to go see a girl," he mumbled.

The Waterbenders eyes lit up.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Who's the victim, I mean the girl?"

Mako rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Toph," he said. "But if you must know, Korra."

"The Avatar?" both women replied.

He nodded.

"Does lunacy come with being ugly?" the earthbender teased.

"Does blindness come with being stupid," he shot back.

She laughed.

"Speaking of which," the Firebender began. "I've been thinking, is there some kind of operation you can have? I mean I've pretty much seen every doctor."

Toph shook her head. "I was born this way, but thanks."

"Did you talk to her?" the Waterbender asked.

"No. I think she'd freak."

"Who wouldn't?" the Earthbender remarked.

He growled.

"Toph!"

"I'm just being rational, Katara! I wouldn't want some random guy to walk up to be and try and make a conversation."

The maid nodded.

"You're right, he needs baby steps."

"Baby, steps?" he asked.

"She means to take it one step at a time, genius," Toph explained.

Mako sighed heavy. So this is what he had reduced himself to: taking advice from a blind woman and maid. Fantastic.


	12. Neet to be Protected

Mako waited for Korra to come out of school as always. She was out little later than usual, looking absolutely wiped. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head before walking home. When she got there the Avatar opened the door and turned the lights on. The Firebender turned to leave when he heard voices in the alley next to the house.

"Mom? Dad?" she called coming outside.

"Korra, run!" a man said.

Instead of doing as she was told the girl ran to the alley. Mako growled and went after her. He wasn't going to let anyone touch her. He heard a scream and ran into the alley, he saw Korra on the floor unconscious, a gash on her right eyebrow. The Firebender was going to fight with the couple but the woman spoke.

"Save her!" she pleaded. Mako nodded and picked up the girl taking her inside the house and laying her on the couch before running back outside.

The teenager threw large blasts of fire at the chi blockers making them retreat. The two waterbenders sighed in relief as they left.

"Where's my daughter?" the woman asked.

"Inside."

The group quickly ran inside and the woman gathered water in her hand and placed it over her daughter's head till it glowed. The man turned to look at him.

"Thank you," he stated sincerely. "I'm Tonraq and this is my wife, Senna."

Mako panicked for a moment. He didn't know what to call himself, so to keep it safe he just gave them a nod.

"Why did those chi blockers attack you?" he asked.

"They wanted Korra," Senna answered.

"But why?"

"Amon wants to take her bending, she only has air now," Tonraq explained

He nodded.

Korra groaned softly before letting her eyes flutter open.

"Shh," her mother soothed gently placing her daughters head on her lap. "It's ok."

The Avatar tried to keep her eyes open but her body they decided otherwise and finally closed again. Senna ran her hand through her daughter's hair as she slept.

"Korra needs to be protected," Mako stated.

The parents looked up at him.

"I can protect her," Tonraq said through his teeth. His wife grabbed his hand.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"I have a private condo on the outskirts of the city," he began. "A maid and a tutor live with me, she'll be safe there. Amon wouldn't think about looking there since it is practically hidden."

"But we don't know who you are."

"I know, and that's why it's perfect."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"She'll be safe with me, nothing will happen, I promise. Like I said there are other people living with me," he replied.

"What will she think of you?" Korra's father asked quietly.

"Tonraq!" his wife cried.

"He's right," Mako said. "She'll think I'm a monster, and she wouldn't be far off…But I think that should be the least of your concerns."

Both parents looked at each other before nodding.

"Here's the address," the Firebender said as he wrote it down in a piece of paper. "Bring her as soon as she feels better."

* * *

Mako was pacing back and forth waiting for the Waterbenders to bring Korra. Toph let out an annoyed sigh before standing up. He barely even noticed her till she was standing right in front of him.

"Enough with the pacing," she snapped. "It's making me dizzy and I can't even see!"

"Sorry," he muttered sitting on the stairs.

"Never thought a girl would make you so nervous," the Earthbender smirked.

"She's not an ordinary girl."

"Right."

The door bell rang and he jumped up along with the tutor who let out a soft growl. He chuckled.

"Is the mighty Earthbender afraid of something?" he smugly asked.

"Don't even think about it," she warned. He laughed again before going into hiding.

"It's Zuko, not Mako," he reminded Katara. "Zuko."

The Waterbender nodded before opening the door. Korra was there her arms crossed; she had a bandage over the cut on her eyebrow and she looked absolutely pissed off and annoyed. He winced slightly.

"Hello," the maid greeted. "I'm Katara."

"Where is he?" Tonraq asked.

"You can leave," Korra growled.

"We aren't just going to-," Senna began.

"Leave me with a stranger?" the teenager snapped.

"A son of friend," her father tried to explain.

"Bullshit!" she cried. "We didn't know anyone when we came here to Republic City. I can take care of myself!"

"I'll let you say goodbye," Katara said.

"No need, they were leaving."

"Korra, honey-," Senna pleaded.

"Here's the deal," the teenager began. "I give up my life, my whole life, school, friends, being the Avatar, everything, and in return you don't come see me, don't call me, don't do anything."

"We are only trying to protect you," Tonraq explained.

The teenager gave them her back.

"Just leave," she whispered holding back the tears that threatened to make an appearance.

The couple reluctantly nodded and left.

"So I'm here," Korra yelled bitterly. "You come near me and I'll blow your ass out this building before you can say 'Avatar'."

Mako sighed. Why had it crossed his mind that this was going to work?


	13. Not trying to buy her

Korra refused to come out of her room. He made several attempts to talk to her but she would just yell at him to get lost or be sorry. The Firebender reluctantly walked away every time. Chances were she wouldn't do much damage to him with air, but chances also were that she would find a way. He made another attempt about a week after she arrived. He placed the hood of his jacket over his head, covering his face and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"I brought you water," Mako said.

For a while he didn't hear anything but then he heard her dramatically stomping her way to the door and tried not to smile. She opened the door glared at him. The Avatar grabbed the water jug, threw it at his face and promptly closed the door.

The Firebender let out a growl.

"That's the second time you do that," he muttered.

"What did you say?" she yelled banging the door.

"That I'll bring you another jug and leave it outside the door!"

She simply kicked the door in response. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remain calm.

"I want to explain, please come out."

"Tell that to someone who gives!"

Mako sighed and turned around to find Toph standing behind him an evident smirk across her face.

"What?"

"Just got owned by a girl," she said with a laugh. "I like her."

He growled and stormed off.

* * *

Mako had considered deactivating his Facebook account plenty of times, but since Korra was living with him now, and since she had arrived refused to see him, he figured he'd see what she was thinking through her page. He sighed and shook his head. I'm Facebook stalking, he thought.

**Korra:** Is in hell…

He sighed.

"Well that makes two of us," he muttered. Someone commented on her status:

**Bolin:** Where are you?

**Korra:** I don't know! My parents brought me to this house; I don't even know where it is because I was blindfolded!

**Bolin:** Why did they take you there?

**Korra:** Amon attacked my house…

**Bolin:** WHAT?

**Korra:** Long story, but I don't want to be here!

**Bolin:** You could have come over with me…

**Korra:** Bolin, I didn't have a choice, you think I'm here on my own free will?

**Bolin:** Just saying

**Korra:** I have to go, talk to you later

**Bolin:** Bye…

He sighed again and turned off his laptop.

* * *

The Firebender's second attempt came a few days later when he asked Katara to buy her a fancy jacket, like the ones Asami used to like. The maid complied and brought him the bad. He knocked on his guests' door and hid to see her reaction.

Korra opened the door a fist raised but relaxed when she didn't see anyone. She looked at the bag outside the door and opened it. The Avatar growled and blew the bag as far as she could before slamming the door behind her.

Mako gave her an incredulous look. That jacket was worth a fortune and she didn't like it? This girl was definitely crazy.

* * *

The teenager continued to be persistent. He next had Katara buy her a nice pair of fur boots. Mako figured that third time was the charm and gave it another try. Unfortunately that rule didn't apply to Korra. The Avatar opened the door took one look at the looks and literally airbended them out the window before slamming her door shut again.

The Firebenders mouth dropped. What the hell was her problem? He turned to find Toph casually leaning against the wall.

"She threw them out the window, didn't she?" the Earthbender asked amusement in her voice.

"Yeah."

"Told you."

"Whatever."

"Hey don't blame me for your constant failing attempts to talk to her. She misses her normal life."

"I'm only trying to protect her!" he snapped.

"You keep telling yourself that, don't you?"

He growled and stormed off again.

* * *

"Katara!" Mako called as she headed towards the door.

"Yes?"

"I need you to get Korra something, something more expensive than the last thing, a sweater."

The Waterbender shook her head and sighed.

"Everything you tell me about her, everything I see tells me she's not the type-"

"An iPod maybe."

"To be bought," Katara finished.

He blinked.

"I'm not trying to buy her," he defended.

"You are, and she'll hate that."

Mako paused for a second.

"What do you suggest?"

"What do you know about her? What does she like?"

He tried to think about what he had learned about her when they had worked together.

"Think," Katara said softly.

The Firebender smiled when he recalled a memory.

"_What are you eating?" Mako asked. _

"_Sour gummy worms, what's it look like?" Korra replied placing another in her mouth. _

"_You like sour stuff?" _

"_They're not really sour."_

"_Those are for little kids."_

_She pouted and he laughed. _

"_They are not!" the Avatar defended. "They're for everyone!" _

"_Whatever makes you happy."_

"_Want one?" she offered holding the bag out. _

_He shrugged and took one. It was red and blue. _

"_Those are my favorite," she said. _

"_They all taste the same." _

_Korra shrugged. _

"_I know, but I like those, it has my favorite color."_

"_Red?" he teased. _

_She rolled her eyes. _

"_No. Blue."_

"_Hmm," the Firebender thought. "I like gummy worms too," he added. _

"_I thought they were for little kids," she teased. _

_He chuckled. _

"_I like it when you pout."_

"_What?" _

"_Nothing," he quickly said grabbing another. _

_Korra stared at him for a minute before eating another one. _

"Gummy worms," he said with a smile.

* * *

Mako knocked on the door. He had a large box of gummy worms in his hand and a ski mask, to cover his face. He heard her talk from the inside.

"I'm so bored!" Korra cried. "I haven't been outside my room since I got here a month ago!"

The Firebender quietly turned the knob. It was open. He went inside and slowly climbed up the stairs.

"I miss everyone! I miss being able to go to school, I miss going to give food out, I even miss the council meeting I was forced to go to sometimes."

He looked at the Avatar pace back and forth and he slightly blushed. She only had a muscle shirt, basketball shorts and was walking around with only socks.

"And then he tries to give me a few presents and thinks he can make it up to me? What the hell is his problem?"

Mako flinched.

"I know it's for a little while, but I hate it! I hate my parents, I hate him, I hate-I hate being in such a bad mood," she growled.

He had to stifle a laugh.

"And I know its life or death, but I have a duty as the Avatar. I don't even want to know what Tarrlok has been doing now that I haven't been going to the meetings. Nonbenders need to be protected, they deserve the same rights as us," she whispered.

The Firebender felt guilty. His father was probably trying to get rid of all nonbenders at the moment. He made a move to leave and a floor board creaked. The Avatar ran to the top of the stairs let out a yelp and blew him right into the wall.

"Jeez, what's your problem?" he asked rubbing the back of his head. That was the second time she had blown him away as well. No pun intended.

"What's with the mask?"

"I didn't want to freak you out."

"Sure, the ski mask didn't freak me out," Korra replied placing a hand over her pounding chest. She remembered Bolin and put the phone on her ear again. "I'll talk to you later," she said before turning the phone off.

"I brought you gummy worms," Mako said putting the box on top of the stairs before running back down.

She raised a brow.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Why am I here?"

"Because you need to be protected!" he answered as if it was the most rational thing in the world.

"I'm the Avatar!" she replied. "I can take care of myself! You don't even know me."

"Look, my dad and your dad…"

"Right this mysterious 'friend' from the past," she replied mockingly.

"They wanted someone they wouldn't trace you to," he explained. "They're scared; you're their only daughter and the Avatar. Amon would stop at nothing to hurt you, and that's exactly what they don't want."

"Really?" she whispered. She had never seen her parents so scared in her life.

"Yes, they love you so much, is what they kept saying," the Firebender continued. "It tore their heart to agree to this. But they did what was best for you."

Korra stared at him for a moment and then looked down at the box of gummy worms, half smiling.

"Thanks for the gummy worms," she said picking the box up.

"You're welcome."

Mako smiled and left the room before running towards the living room where he figured his tutor and maid where at.

* * *

"The thinking thing killed!" he told Katara hugging her. She froze for a second before returning the embrace.

"Who killed what?" Toph asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"Katara told me to think about what Korra liked and it worked, we had a semi descent conversation."

"You call, her yelling how much she hates you and being here a conversation?" the Earthbender asked.

Mako growled.

"No!" he snapped. "It wasn't like that!"

"Toph, leave him alone," Katara said before turning to look at the teenager. "A little thinking goes a long way," she added.

He smiled again. It sure did.


	14. Seen worse

Mako grabbed a stack of white paper and picked up a pen. He remembered how Korra had told him that she liked love letters. He sat there for a moment trying to think about how to start. He thought about the girl and smiled.

"_Dear Korra," he began. "Call me old fashioned but I've been thinking about love letters recently. The real kind. Longhand. And how it' terrible that no one is writing them anymore. And so I decided to start you one to you today." _

He glanced over to his laptop and noticed she had updated her status.

**Korra:** Is thinking about amazing roses!

The Firebender smiled and started to order stuff online.

* * *

"You're thinking about doing what?" Toph asked amusement in her voice.

"See if I can build a greenhouse," he replied.

She digested the information for a moment.

"I think this girl and being locked up is getting to you."

He rolled his eyes.

"She's into roses," he replied with a shrug. "Each color means something different you know?"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, yellow is for friendship, red for romance, and white…white means I'm worthy of you."

Toph sneezed.

"I think I'm allergic to this love stuff," she muttered.

He growled.

"Don't hate."

"I'm not hating," the Earthbender replied. "I'm just voicing my opinion. If you built me a green house, I'd ask if you cried on chick flicks and slept with a teddy bear."

He had to laugh at that, but stopped when he heard Korra's door open.

"I'm not here," he said quickly hiding.

"Whatever you say."

The Avatar peeked inside the room and smiled at the woman before slowly advancing towards her.

"Hi," she mumbled. "I'm Korra."

"Toph," the tutor replied holding out a hand. The girl shook.

"I heard the game."

"You like Pro Bending?"

"Yup," the teenager replied with a smile. "My favorite team is the Fire Ferret's."

"Really?" Toph replied. "That's Zuko's too! I'm more of a Tigerdillo fan."

"They've had an ok season."

"Could be better," she replied. "Take a seat."

The Avatar sat down.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Good."

"That's a lie."

Korra shifted uncomfortably. How did she know?

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you, I'm blind," she explained. "But I can see with my feet, feeling the vibrations and stuff, you should know since you can earthbend as well. It gives me the ability to tell when people are lying."

The teenager flinched when the woman said she should know the feeling.

"I can't earthbend anymore," Korra whispered. "Amon took it away along with waterbending and firebending."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, at least I overcame my airbending block."

"But it doesn't mean you don't miss the other elements."

"I do," she admitted.

"True."

They laughed.

"So, did you like someone at school?"

"What?" the Avatar asked clearly caught off guard.

"Did you like someone at school?" Toph repeated.

"I-I, uh, no."

"Lie."

"That's a random question."

"It's a random situation."

Korra sighed.

"Yes, I did."

"But?"

"He was an asshole."

"Still is," she muttered.

Mako held back a growl.

"Excuse me?"

"What was he like?" she covered up smoothly.

"He, he was different," Korra began. "He was a total jerk to everyone, but I don't know if I grew on him, but he actually started…to act…nice."

"You still like him."

"No!" she blurted.

Toph shook her finger.

"That's a lie."

Korra's face turned bright red.

"I, uh, I have to do something," the Avatar said getting up.

The tutor laughed knowing it was a lie as well.

"See you later, Mrs. Heart Breaker," the Earthbender teased.

The teenager continued to blush as she went inside her room. Mako came out from his hiding place and glared at the woman.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What the hell was that?"

"Just a simple question."

"Toph, I swear if she gets mad, I'm going-"

"You're going to what? Kick me out? Throw a fire ball at me? I'd like to see you try."

The Firebender let out an annoyed sigh and stormed off. She chuckled.

"Chump."

* * *

Later that night Mako was in the living room, looking at the blue prints of the greenhouse. He scratched his head. There was no way he was going to be able to pull that off. He felt something move in his arm and glanced down at it. The tree that June had tattooed there had Christmas lights on it and a yellow star on the very top.

"Very funny," he muttered as he sighed and leaned against the couch. He heard someone approach the room and placed the hood over his head.

"So, are we ever going to really meet?" Korra asked leaning against the wall arms crossed.

"Uhu."

"Like now?"

"No!" he said sharply. He shook his head. IDIOT, he thought.

"Okay," she slowly responded.

A few minutes passed until the girl broke the silence.

"You've lived here your whole life?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "I was living with my dad but he's the kind of guy who can't really…deal."

"Oh, and your mom?"

He looked down and remained quiet.

"So both our parents sort of just decided to dump us here," she noted. "Too bad we don't have anything in common," she added sarcastically.

The Firebender half smiled. He had missed that from her.

"Yours did it for the right reasons."

"So you say."

He nodded.

"What's with the green house books?" she asked gesturing to the pile on the floor.

"I want to build one."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's awesome!" Korra said with a smile. "I've always wanted to build one as well, mind if I help?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Sweet!"

"Do you…do you miss school?" he asked.

She thought about it.

"I kinda do," the Avatar finally admitted.

"Toph gives me lessons, so you're more than welcome to come," he stated slowly praying to the spirits she wouldn't reject his offer.

"Yes, sound like a plan," she replied with a small smile. "Tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Well…great….uh good night, I'll see you tomorrow," the Avatar began making a move to leave.

"Wait," Mako said standing up.

The Firebender hesitated but took off his hood and slowly turned to face the girl. Korra showed no emotion as she looked at the cuts, scars, burns, and tattoos across his face.

"Pretty gruesome, huh?" he stated.

She remained silent for a moment.

"I've seen worse," Korra replied giving him a small smile before leaving.

Mako stood there trying to process what he just head. He smiled and jumped up. Maybe he wasn't a lost case after all.


	15. Greenhouse

Right after his little conversation with Korra, Mako continued with his love letter. He stood up till three in the morning and slept for a couple of hours. At eight he went to Toph's door and knocked. Nothing. The Firebender let out an impatient sigh before knocking harder, this time he heard a growl and footsteps coming towards the door.

"What do you want?" the Earthbender growled opening the door.

"Korra is going to come to our tutoring session."

"What tutoring session?"

"The ones we have been having."

"You mean the midday ones?"

"Yeah, they're going to be at nine now."

She growled again.

"Oh, and I need to look smart."

"Good luck with that," she replied.

"Toph!"

"You're smart, just try not to drool around her, it might freak her out."

It was his turn to growl.

"Just giving you some pointers."

"What are we studying?

"Don't worry I'll come up with something graphic and humiliating," Toph replied with a smirk. "Maybe a video about giving birth…"

"Toph!"

"What?"

"Please," he whispered.

The Earthbender sighed.

"Fine, how about a sonnet?"

"Nah."

"Shakespeare?"

"Cliché."

"What's cliché is a guy trying to look smart to impress a girl," she shot at him.

"What about 'She Walks in Beauty' by Lord Byron?"

"How do you…?"

"Don't ask."

"You Google'd 'love poems to impress a girl' didn't you?"

His face grew red.

"No I-," he stuttered.

"You're lying," the Earthbender teased.

"Whatever. Just meet us in the kitchen in an hour."

"Desperate," she muttered closing the door to sleep some more.

* * *

"Katara!" Mako called as the maid made a move towards the door.

"Yea?"

"I need you to get Korra something else, something she will like," he began.

"Why-"

"Please don't ask."

"When my husband wanted me to marry him, he gave me a betrothal necklace," she said placing a hand over her neck.

"What?" Mako asked blinking. "I don't want to marry her! Yet, anyways…" he added.

"Well then what do you want me to get her?"

"Chocolates?"

"No."

"Come, on!"

"As long as you are kind to her, I don't think she needs anything else."

"I'm not good at that."

"Be yourself."

"Which self? This self or the jerk I used to be?" he replied.

"The man I know you are," she replied softly.

He smiled.

* * *

"Hello, Zuko, is it?" Korra greeted walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Korra," he replied.

"Where's Toph?"

"Right here," the tutor replied entering the room.

"So what are we going to be studying?" the Avatar asked with a smile sitting down.

"Well I thought about showing you guys some biology…" the Earthbender began.

Mako kicked her from under the table and she stomped on his foot. Hard. The Firebender held back a yelp.

"But, I decided to have you guys read some poetry," she finished with a smirk. "Zuko, here picked it out."

"Here," he said handing her a can.

"Leechi juice!" she cried smiling wide. "Thanks! How'd you know?"

He shrugged.

"It's good stuff."

"Sure is," Korra agreed. "So what are we reading?"

"She Walks in Beauty by Lord Byron."

"That's one of my favorites!"

"Shoot me now," he muttered.

Toph snorted.

"What?" the teenager asked.

"That I like it too."

"Well are you guys going to read?"

He let out a soft growl before staring:

"_She walks in beauty, like the night _

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies; _

_And all that's best of dark and bright _

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes: _

_Thus mellow'd to that tender light _

_Which heaven to gaudy day denies."_

Korra smiled and continued:

"_One shade the more, one ray the less, _

_Had half impair'd the nameless grace _

_Which waves in every raven tress, _

_Or softly lightens o'er her face; _

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express _

_How pure, how dear their dwelling-place."_

Mako looked at the girl before him as he continued, not looking at the copy since he had memorized the last verse:

_"And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,_

_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_

_But tell of days in goodness spent,_

_A mind at peace with all below,_

_A heart whose love is innocent!"_

"Good," the tutor said. "Now what does it mean?"

"I think that he is admiring the beauty of women," Korra answered.

"Nice try but, not quite, Zuko?"

"He is admiring the beauty of women, but it is their inner beauty, not their outer," he replied still looking at the girl.

Korra blushed and slightly smiled.

* * *

For the next few weeks they had the same routine: they would have their tutoring lessons with Toph, do their homework and work on the greenhouse together. Korra stopped spending the day in her room and would keep Mako company. They watched movies, sparred and just talked. The Firebender still, however, kept his distance from her, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, though the few times they had had body contact, she hadn't seemed to mind.

"I can't reach!" Korra whined, trying to nail the together with a wall.

Mako chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll do it."

"No! I want to do it!"

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"Hold my waist and lift me up," she said with a shrug.

His mouth dropped.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Hold my waist, and lift me up," Korra repeated.

He gulped and nodded putting his hands around her waist and gently lifting her up. Korra easily reached the roof and nailed the two parts together and grinned down at her the boy.

"All done!" she said.

Mako took a step back to put her down but tripped causing both of them to fall back. The Avatar ended on his chest his arms wrapped around her protectively to make she didn't hurt herself. The teenagers locked eyes for a moment, just looking at each other. Korra leaned forward and so did he, they were about to kiss when they heard someone.

"Blind person coming up!" Toph said. "Blind person tripping!" she added.

The Avatar pulled back and helped him stand up.

"What is it, Toph?" Mako asked trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Katara asked if Korra could help with the food."

"I'll see you downstairs!" the girl called already going back inside.

The Firebender glared at his tutor.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Toph asked.

"No," he growled going downstairs as well.

"What did I do?" she asked.

* * *

The next morning Korra woke up with a soft knock on the window that led to the roof. She groggily opened her eyes and glanced up. She smiled when she saw her new friend. He gestured for her to come up and she nodded. The girl was only wearing a muscle shirt, basketball shorts, and socks but went up like that. He held out her hand and she took it before taking in what she saw.

There were roses of different colors everywhere! There were blue ones, red, yellow, pink, and all the colors! She walked around smelling everyone of them and smiling. She usually wasn't the girly type, but if there was something she liked were roses.

"It's amazing!" she said with a smile.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" she cried.

"It's all yours."

Korra looked at the boy and smiled before giving him a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Mako smiled until he saw one of the spring flower tattoo blossom. He was running out of time.


	16. Can you imagine that love?

Mako waited in the shadows for June to come out. After what seemed forever she finally exited her home and made her way to the street. He cut her off. She gave him a surprised look before composing herself.

"I need more time," he said.

"Magic can't be undone," she explained.

"But I might have a chance if I have more time."

"Can't, sorry."

"Okay," Mako began losing his patience. "I pissed you off. You wasted me. But there has to be something you can do. Please, help me."

"I can't," June repeated. "And I wouldn't. You still don't think about anyone but yourself."

The Firebender punched the wall creating a dent.

"You're wrong. I do think about other people," he countered. "I think about Korra and how she has to deal with everything that is going on while trying to manage a normal life, and I think about a woman who hasn't seen her kids and another who can't see period!"

The nonbender smiled.

"So he cares now?"

"Yeah," he answered.

June stared at him.

"Ok, I'll keep trying with Korra. But give Toph her sight, Katara her family. It's the least they deserve after being trapped in this hell with me."

"I'll help them," the nonbender replied. "If you succeed."

He nodded.

"And Mako?"

The Firebender turned.

"Good luck," she added walking away.

* * *

Mako knocked on Korra's door and she asked him to come in. The Water Tribe girl was as always in a muscle shirt and shorts, with her laptop on her lap. She motioned him to sit with him and he did. Korra had the picture they took together at the dance as her desktop.

His mouth dropped.

Korra blushed and changed it to a picture of her and her family in the South Pole.

"Who's that guy?" he asked.

"A guy from school," she replied. "We were in a the executive board at school together, that's why I had his picture.

"As your desktop?"

She blushed again before closing her laptop.

"You know, once in a while you remind me of him," she stated smugly.

He coughed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, fine," he answered clearing his throat. "Did you like him?"

"Well…I…umm…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"No!" she said. "Well, yes. No. I don't know!"

He chuckled and they remained quiet for a while.

"Have you ever liked someone, and they didn't like you back?" Korra whispered.

The Firebender sighed before looking at her.

"Yeah," he replied. He knew that feeling very well.

"Well, that's how it was with him…"

"Was?"

"I don't know," she repeated.

He waited for a bit.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?' he asked.

She nodded.

* * *

"You'll have to get on my back and I'll jump the wall," the Firebender said.

"I can airbend us to the other side, you know," Korra replied.

He nodded, a little disappointed.

"But, I can always make you have a work out," she added with a smiled climbing on his back.

Mako grinned. He liked the feeling of her arms around his neck and her chin on his shoulder.

"Hold on tight," he said as he made fire come out from his feet making them jump up.

The pair landed with a small thump and the girl hanged on to him till she realized where they were.

"The zoo?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Come on," Mako said grabbing her hand.

They went into a room with a small TV and he turned it on.

"Why are we here?"

"This place is important to me," he answered gesturing to the TV.

Korra looked at the screen; it had a herd of elephants.

"When I was in kindergarten, my dad offered to take me anywhere I wanted," the Firebender began. "We came to the zoo."

The girl glanced over to him.

"He bought me all the toys and candy I wanted and at the end of the day, he told me that my mother had left."

Korra squeezed his hand.

"I haven't seen her since," he whispered before motioning to the video. After he told me, I ran away, and hid in here, and saw this movie. It's about this mother elephant whose two babies die. Plague or something."

The elephant in the video gets close to a pair of skeletons, running its trunk over them.

"She misses them so bad that when she's migrating back a year later, a year later, she finds her babies' bones'."

The Avatar wipes away a tear and holds his hand tighter.

"Can you imagine, that love?" he asks quietly.

She turns to look at him.

"No," she whispered.

* * *

The pair walked back home and went on the roof top to look up at the stars. Mako placed a few blankets on the floor so they wouldn't be cold and stared up at the sky his arms behind his neck, with Korra next to him. She let out a content sigh.

"I hadn't done this in a while," she admitted.

He smiled.

"Neither had I."

She yawned and scooted closer placing her head on his shoulder.

"Feels like I've known you forever," she muttered trying to stay awake.

"Yeah," he managed to say.

"The sun's coming up," Korra muttered again before snuggling closer and placing a hand over his chest.

The Firebender slightly blushed and slowly placed an arm around her waist fearing she would smack it away. She never did. The girl was sleeping peacefully.

He waited a bit before gently picking her up and taking her to her room. He took of her boots and parka before letting her lie on the bed. She stirred an opened her eyes. Mako smiled and placed a blanket over her, turning to leave. Korra grabbed onto his arm.

"Stay," she said.

"What?" he asked clearly surprised.

"I have nightmares at night," she whispered.

He hesitated for a second but saw the plea in her eyes and lay next to her. The Water Tribe girl snuggled her face onto his chest and sighed again before closing her eyes.

"Thank you," she groggily mumbled.

The Firebender smiled and undid her metal clippings, watching her hair fall on her face. He removed a lock of it and wrapped an arm around her. Korra snuggled closer and fell asleep, with Mako soon following.


	17. Phone Call

Mako woke up first the next morning. He smiled as he looked at the sleeping girl besides him. She had a hand over his chest and a small pout on her mouth. The Firebender stifled a laugh as he moved the hair out of her face.

"I think," he whispered. "I think I love you."

Korra stirred but didn't open her eyes. He froze for a moment, praying to the spirits that she hadn't heard that. Mako heard the door open and smiled when he saw it was Katara. The Waterbender sat at the edge of the bed and smiled at him.

"You shouldn't be here," she told him quietly.

"She asked me to stay. I couldn't say no; besides, we're not doing anything bad."

Katara sighed and smiled.

"I'll let you rest then."

The Avatar opened her eyes not long after and he held his breath, waiting for her to yell at him and probably airbend him to the wall. She did neither. Instead the girl smiled.

"Thanks for staying with me," Korra said with a smile already falling asleep again.

"Anytime," he answered. A beep was heard and he turned to see the girls laptop.

**Bolin on Korra's wall:**

"Still want to run away?"

* * *

Mako held a white rose in his hand. Toph and Katara were playing Pai Sho in the table inside the greenhouse. The Firebender had left Korra to sleep a little longer while he tried to put his thoughts together.

"Maybe I should let her go," he said.

"Probably, I mean she's been locked up long enough. Maybe Amon took a hike," Toph replied with a shrug. "Not to mention she's still thinking about running away.

Katara glared at her.

"But every day she likes you more and more," the Waterbender countered.

"Not the way I like her."

The maid smacked the tutor's hand.

"My turn."

"I don't stand a chance," the Firebender whispered before turning to look at the pair. "And I know you guys want out too."

"Desperately," Toph replied.

Katara smacked her.

"She's kidding."

"No I'm not."

"Well, I'm not leaving you."

"Thanks."

The Earthbender sighed.

"Fine, I won't leave either," she grumbled.

"She will say those words," the maid reassured.

Mako looked down to his tattoo and another flower bloomed.

"The year is almost up," he stated.

"Why don't you take her to whatever bad-boy country house daddy's got?" the Earthbender suggested.

"Daddy don't got," Mako said.

Katara gave him a look.

"Just the lake cottage."

Toph sighed shaking her head.

"Just the lake cottage?" she repeated. "Are you kidding me? This is why she hasn't told you anything you big dunderhead! Go you moron!"

He growled but nodded.

* * *

Korra and Mako drove to his father's lake cottage. The Firebender closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He heard the girl's phone ring and he discretely looked at the text message:

**Dad: Amon has been captured. You can come home.**

The Avatar starred at it for a while and then glanced over to his direction. He closed his eyes and continued to pretend he was asleep. Korra sighed and deleted the message. He smiled.

Soon after they arrived and he showed her around the house. She looked around in awe, the cottage was huge! It was its own mini mansion. They walked by the garden and he cut a white rose for her, holding it out. She smiled and breathed in the scent.

"I'm worthy of you," he whispered.

Korra stopped and stared at him.

"It's what white roses mean," Mako explained.

She nodded.

"I know," Korra answered. "Let's go down to the lake."

He smiled touched his back pocket feeling a large bulge. It was still there.

As they walked down to the lake they threw rocks and seeing whose went the farthest. They laughed and Mako got the confidence to grab the Avatar's hand. She turned to look at him.

"I've been writing something for you," he admitted.

"What is it?"

"A letter," he responded throwing it up in the air.

She tried to catch it but tripped, before she could hit the floor Mako grabbed her and ended a few inches away from her face. Korra gripped the pages tightly in her hand as she stared into amber eyes. The Avatar was about to lean forward when her phone rang. Both teenagers let out an annoyed sigh and separated.

"Hello?"

"Good evening young Avatar," a familiar voice said.

Her eyes widened.

"Don't tell anyone around you who I am, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good girl, now here's the deal: you turn yourself in to me and I'll let your parents live."

"Don't-"

"Ah, ah, ah," the voice said. "Keep that temper of yours down. Do as I say or they die."

"Where are you?"

"At the Pro Bending arena, come at midnight, if you want to see them again," he finished hanging up.

Mako looked at her.

"My parents need me," she said.

He sighed and nodded.

"Then go," the Firebender answered. "I'll take you to the station."

* * *

The train had just arrived when the teenagers got there. He helped her with her bag and she talked to him before she got on the train.

"I'll come back," she promised.

"Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry about me Korra, just get there safely."

She turned to look at him.

"And Zuko," she began.

"Yes?" he asked hope in his voice.

"You're a good friend," she finished.

Mako felt his world fall apart all over again as the doors closed. She sat down and waved at him. He remembered the letters and tried went after the moving train.

"Don't read that!" he yelled, but she didn't listen.

Korra un-wrapped the pages and began to read:

"_Dear Korra," he began. "Call me old fashioned but I've been thinking about love letters recently. The real kind. Longhand. And how it' terrible that no one is writing them anymore. And so I decided to start you one to you today. And I decided to write you one every day for a long, long time…"_

* * *

The Firebender drove back to the cottage. When he got there his phone rang. It was Katara. He thought about not answering it ended up doing so.

"Hello?"

"Hey dunderhead is Korra around?" Toph asked.

"No, she left, her parents needed her."

"SHE WHAT?"

"Didn't you hear me? She left. I let her go."

"You IDIOT! Did she receive a phone call?"

"Yeah."

"Did you see who it was from?"

"No."

"Ugh! We leave you alone with her for a day and you screw everything up!"

He growled.

"Whatever Toph, I did the right thing."

"No, you moron! Amon is probably the one who called her!"

"What? Amon was captured."

"Key word being 'was', the lunatic is out!"

"Where are Korra's parents?"

"Right here."

Mako growled louder.

"I'm going to find her."

"NO. Don't do anything; the police are already on it. You've done enough by letting her go. I swear the one time you shouldn't do things and-"

"Will you SHUT UP!" Mako responded angrily. "I don't care if the entire United Forces is on it, I'm going to find Korra and bring her home," he added hanging up.

"He hung up on me," Toph said with an incredulous voice.

"No, he probably lost signal," Katara explained.

"No, I'm sure he hung up on me."

"Don't think about it, maybe he'll call back."

"He's not," the Earthbender stated. "He's going to find her."


	18. Three Words

Mako was running through the streets of Republic City searching for Korra. He looked in every underground warehouse he could fine but there was no trace of the girl. The Firebender was about to head over to the mountains when his cell phone rang. He tried ignoring the call but it wouldn't let him, frustrated he answered.

"Hello?" he asked clearly annoyed.

"Only five hours left," the voice taunted.

He growled loudly.

"Listen, June," he said through his teeth. "I don't care if I stay like this forever or if the spell worsens after the last flower blooms. I don't care. Korra is missing and I have to find her."

"To break the spell? Have you learned nothing?"

"This isn't about the spell!" the Firebender spat. "It's about finding the girl I love and returning her to her parents unharmed. Now unless you are going to help me find her, GET LOST!" he added making a move to hang up.

"Mako!"

"What?" he growled placing the phone on his ear.

"The Pro Bending arena, hurry," June stated before hanging up.

* * *

The Firebender arrived at the arena and cautiously entered the building. He heard a loud thud and hurried over to see what it was. When he arrived his eyes widened in fear as he saw Korra lying on the floor unconscious and with scratches all over her body. Amon made a move to get her and he started to throw fire punches his way.

"Let her go!" he yelled.

The masked man directed his attention towards him and held a hand out. Mako felt his body tense and lost control over his limbs. The Bloodbender forced him to kneel.

"How romantic," Amon mocked. "The beast came to save his princess. Too bad he didn't know he would suffer her same fate," he added getting closer.

Mako willed all the power he could to hold out two fingers towards the lunatic and lightning came out of his fingertips electrocuting him. Amon screamed as the current went through him until he was knocked against the wall. The teenager felt weak but managed to stand up and bury him under some floorboards before gently picking up the Avatar.

He ran through the halls of the building trying to get away from the masked man. Korra stirred in his arms.

"Mako," she whispered weakly. "My bending."

He looked down to her.

"Everything is going to be ok, we just need to get out of here," the teenager reassured.

No sooner had the words left his mouth when he felt his body tense and he dropped the girl in his arms that rolled away with a grunt. The Firebender was knocked against the walls of the hall until made to kneel again.

"I have to admit no one had gotten the better of me before," the Bloodbender panted. "It's almost a shame to take away the bending of someone so talented…almost."

Korra heard Amon advance towards Zuko but was too weak to move. The man had taken her airbending and she felt hollow from the inside. She closed her eyes, trying to figure out a plan. When she opened them she was no longer in the Pro Bending arena, she was in the South Pole. The teenager let a tear escape, she had failed everyone. She fell to her knees and began to sob until she heard someone approach her.

"Go away," she commanded as coldly as she could.

"But you called me here," a gentle voice said.

Korra's eyes widened and she quickly got up to face the voice.

"Aang?"

"You're finally connected to your spiritual self," the Airbender stated with a smile.

"How?"

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to greatest change," Aang explained as all her past lives appeared behind him. He placed a thumb on her forehead and heart until they glowed. He smiled at her one last time before he and the past Avatar's faded away.

When Korra opened her eyes again they revealed pure white and Amon was making a move to take Zuko's bending way.

"No!" she yelled throwing an air punch at him that knocked him back.

"Impossible," the masked man said.

The Avatar bended chunks from the wall and threw them at him before sending various fire punches as well. Amon tried to avoid the hits but they were coming too quickly at him. She spotted a pipe and bended the water out effectively throwing him back with a powerful water whip.

Amon ground his teeth and held out his hands. The Waterbender felt her body tense before narrowing her glowing eyes at the man before him.

"No, you don't!" her combined voice with the past Avatar's said overcoming the bloodbending block and sending an air kick that knocked him through the window.

Korra walked over to edge of the broken window waiting for him to resurface. The only thing that came back up was his mask. It was over. She tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder that slowly turned her to face him.

"It's ok, I'm here," Mako told her gently.

The Avatar closed her eyes and slumped forward.

He kneeled to the ground with her in his arms checking how much damage she had. The girl had scratches in every inch of her body not to mention a large gash on her right cheek and stomach and if he had to guess a few broken ribs.

Mako gently picked her up bridal style.

"I was so worried," he told her as he made his way out of the arena. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she whispered. "I'm glad you came," she added snuggling her face against his chest.

"You're safe now," the Firebender told her giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Both benders walked in silence through the streets. If it were up to Mako he would have run to the hospital, but he didn't know how hurt she was and didn't want to risk irritating her wounds. She was in and out of consciousness, something that worried him.

"Mako?" she called.

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite poem?"

She let out a semi frustrated sigh. Here she was in obvious pain and she wanted to know what his favorite poem was. This girl was crazy.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" the Firebender asked trying to keep his voice even.

"Yeah…deal with it," Korra answered with a small smirk.

He sighed heavily.

"True Love Lies Within by Andrew LeClair."

"How does it go?" she mumbled her eyes closing.

"Korra, stay awake for me," he pleaded.

"M'kay, only if you tell me how it goes."

He closed his eyes. Please don't let her die on me.

"Love,  
For some it's truly hard to find.  
Most search a full lifetime,  
Looking in all the wrong places.  
You must look past those gorgeous eyes,  
Ignoring pretty faces,  
For only true beauty,  
Lies within the mind."

"It's nice…" she whispered.

"What about you? Do you have a favorite poem?" he asked.

Just a few more blocks, he thought.

"Beauty Lies Within by Natane Alagua," Korra mumbled flinching at Mako's quickened pace.

"How does it go?"

"Don't judge beauty by the lust of the eye,

Beauty is within though some may deny

Beauty is kind, honest and true,

Beauty is something deep inside of you

Ugly is the person that laughs and jeers

Ugly is the person that looks on and sneers."

She stopped for a second letting out a groan of pain.

"We can all be beautiful if we do each other right,

Inner beauty is warm and others will delite."

"We're almost there," Mako told her.

Just a few more blocks, he added mentally.

"Zuko?" the Waterbender called weakly.

"Yeah?"

"No."

"No, what?" he asked confused.

"I don't like that guy anymore," she whispered as her eyelids dropped.

"Why?" the Firebender managed to ask.

"Because even though he was beautiful in the outside, he wasn't in the inside where it matters," Korra mumbled. "And you are," she added closing her eyes.

"Korra? Korra!" he yelled running faster.

* * *

Mako ran through the hospital doors and yelled for someone to help him. A group of medics immediately brought out a stretcher and he laid her on it before they asked him to go to the waiting room. The Firebender called Korra's parents and they arrived not too long after with Toph and Katara. Once they stabilized the girl her parents went in first and spent a few minutes with her.

"Zuko?" Tonraq called.

The Firebender quickly rose to his feet.

"Is Korra ok?" he asked.

Senna smiled.

"She's fine," the Waterbender reassured him. "Just a little weak."

"The doctors gave her a sedative, so she'll be out soon, but she wants to see you," her husband added.

He nodded and both parents allowed him to enter the room.

The Waterbender had her head to her side, her eyes closed. He pulled a chair next to the bed and ran his fingers through her hair. Korra stirred and opened her eyes giving him a small smile.

"Hey," she whispered.

He chuckled.

"Hey."

"I read your letter."

The Firebender looked away and she placed a hand on his cheek making him look at her.

"Why didn't you show it to me before?" the Waterbender asked.

"I didn't know how you would react."

"Zuko, I know I was a little distant in the beginning, but everything is different now."

"I was afraid you didn't…," he began.

"Didn't what?"

"Love me," he finished.

Korra looked at him for a moment.

"What?"

"I didn't think you could because of how ugly I am," Mako whispered.

"Zuko…"

"And I should have known better, that that's not who you are," he said. "You took one look at me and still said you've seen worse."

The Waterbender caressed his cheek as he spoke.

"Somehow, when I'm around I don't feel ugly at all."

"It's because you're not," she whispered before pulling him towards her.

Korra kissed him softly and he did the same. He pulled back when he heard her quietly groan and he chuckled.

"Looks like I'm going to have to be careful with you," he teased.

The Avatar scowled as her eyelids began to drop once again.

"Go to sleep," the Firebender told her running his hand through her hair as he lay next to her.

She shook her head trying to stay awake. He laughed again before he looked at his arm. The last flower bloomed.

"Nothing is going to change when you wake up," he added.

Korra snuggled closer to him and he smiled wrapping an arm around her.

"Zuko?" she mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," Korra whispered before falling asleep.

The Firebender smiled and kissed her forehead as he closed his eyes as well.

"_Mako…" a voice called. _

He tried to open his eyes but was far too exhausted to do so. June appeared in the room a white rose in hand. She blew into it and the petals surrounded the Firebender wiping away the scars, burns and tattoos from his body. The nonbender smiled at the couple before disappearing once again.


	19. Love is Never Ugly

_"Heartbeats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_  
_One step closer_

_..._

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_  
_One step closer"_

When Mako woke up the next morning Korra was still asleep. He smiled as he saw her breathe in and out peacefully. The Firebender gave her a soft kiss on her head and she stirred. Korra sleepily looked up at him, smiling at first before a very confused look appeared on her face.

"What's-," he began but never got a chance to finish as he was slammed into the wall for the third time.

"Hey!" he yelled rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked sharply.

"Uh I was taking care of you? You feel asleep yesterday in my-"

"Where's Zuko?"

He gave her a confused look.

"I'm right here," he said.

"Stop playing games with me Mako, and tell me where Zuko is!" the Waterbender yelled.

Mako blinked at her before looking at his reflection on a window. He touched his face, and didn't feel any of his burns or cuts. Slowly he smiled.

"Are you going to answer me or not?"

The Firebenders attention snapped towards the girl. He had to tell her.

"Look, Korra, I know this is hard to believe but I'm Zuko."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What did you do to him, monster?" she said through her teeth.

He flinched at the last word.

"Look, I met someone," he began.

"Don't care."

"She reminds me of you."

"Your point is?" she asked.

"Do you think love can change you?"

Korra gave him an annoyed sigh.

"I'd love to hear your little love story but I have to find Zuko," she said making a move to get up. The Avatar let out a soft groan and decided to lay back down.

"Do you believe love can change you?" he repeated.

She let out a loud dramatic groan.

"Of course," she sarcastically replied.

"Then you'll believe the story I'm about to tell you," Mako began. "It's about a guy, good looking in the outside, ugly in the inside. And there's a curse. Love changes him."

"Everyone knows that story," she said trying to get up again.

"What if it weren't a story? What if it were true?"

"Do you mind?" the Avatar asked annoyed again. "I'm trying to find Zuko."

He let out a deep sigh. As if fighting against himself before hadn't been bad enough.

"Can you imagine that love?" Mako whispered.

The Waterbender stopped moving for a moment. It was impossible.

"Who told you that?"

The Firebender sighed and looked down.

"We can all be beautiful if we do each other right, Inner beauty is warm and others will delite," he recited.

Korra looked at him and found familiar amber eyes.

"Can you?" Mako repeated.

"Yeah," she whispered kissing him. He smiled against her lips and kissed her back.

* * *

Katara, Toph and Korra's parents were in the waiting room. The couple was asleep while the two women wide awake.

"I wonder if they slept together," the Earthbender thought out loud, her eyes closed.

The Waterbender elbowed her.

"Toph!"

"What? They're teenagers! Isn't that what they do now and days?"

"Not all of them," Katara countered.

"You trust them too much," she muttered.

"They're good kids!"

"Whatever makes you happy."

The maid's mouth slightly dropped as she saw three familiar figures approach her.

"Mother," an Airbender greeted as he and his siblings smiled.

"Tenzin? Kya? Bumi? What are you three doing here?" she stuttered.

"We came to visit," Kya replied.

"I was given early vacations from the United Forces, so I called my brother and sister and they said to meet up," Bumi added.

Katara felt her eyes water and embraced her children.

"Do you know where the Avatar is?" a familiar voice asked.

"Lin?" Toph called, still not bothering to open her eyes.

"Mother?" the Earthbender answered.

The tutor slowly opened her eyes and instead of met with the usual darkness a middle aged woman stood before her. Toph's mouth dropped and she rubbed her eyes not believing what she was seeing.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"I-I," the Earthbender began but not being able to finish.

"The Great Toph is lacking words?" Mako teased as he and Korra came out of her room. The doctor had released her since her wounds were superficial.

The Avatar's parents jumped up and embraced their daughter.

"Ow!" she cried flinching slightly.

Her parents chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"I can see," Toph finally managed to say standing up.

"What?" everyone said surprised.

The Earthbender placed a hand over her daughter's scars on her face.

"You're just how I imagined you," she whispered.

Lin blinked back the tears that threatened to make an appearance as she hugged her mother.

Mako's and Korra's mouths dropped.

"Lin is your daughter?" they asked incredulously.

Toph grinned.

"And don't you dunderheads forget it!"

The group couldn't help but laugh at that.

* * *

"Will you lie down already?" Mako scolded his girlfriend.

She let out a soft growl.

"Fine," she said lying on her bed next to him.

As soon as she was better the Avatar had restored everyone's bending that had been taken by Amon. It was exhausting work but proved amusing at some point when Tahno asked for his bending back. The Waterbender had made him publicly apologize for the way he treated nonbenders and forced him to do some community service before even considering giving it back. Much to her boyfriends insistence she had finally agreed to do so.

He smiled and pulled her closer to him. The Avatar wasted no time in snuggling closer to him, her head on his chest.

"I can believe all this happened," the Firebender whispered.

"Tell me about it," she replied.

"But what I can't really believe," Mako started. "Is that a guy like me, who was ugly on the inside and at some point in the outside as well, could be loved by someone as beautiful as you."

The Waterbender smiled.

"That's because love is never ugly," she replied leaning forward.

Mako smiled and kissed her. Some people did get their happily ever after.

* * *

"Councilman Tarrlok, your new page is coming up the elevator," a secretary informed him. "Would you like to meet her?"

He continued on with his paperwork.

"Don't care who she is as long as she is easy on the eyes and a bender," he replied.

"Well, she's a bit odd looking," the woman admitted.

"No dog faces, no dumpy frumps."

"But her reference said no matter what you throw her way, she can always work magic."

The elevator door opened and June walked out with her same gothic clothes and smile.

_"I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you _

_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more"_

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews and support…next movie short will be on Anastasia so stay tuned :)


End file.
